Si Voldemort supiera
by Enzi
Summary: Terminé el cuarto juego de HP para PC, y me molesté mucho, hasta que en un momento me pregunté: ¿Qué diría Voldemort de enterarse de estas cosas?. Aquí el resultado de mi locura. Mi primer fic cómico de HP. Reviews plz!


Tom Marvolo Riddle era su nombre. Un mago de renombre y muy respetado por supuesto. Pero este era su antiguo nombre, ya que se hacía llamar de otro modo hace tiempo. A tal modo que Albus Dumbledore, el director de un colegio de renombre, era el único que recordaba su gracia original, y era aquel que tenía la valentía suficiente como para llamarle "Tom".

Lord Voldemort era como ahora se hacía conocer. Se encontraba sentado en el mejor sillón de aquella sombría sala, leyendo un diario algo atrasado para aquella fecha. El nombre del diario era conocido en aquel mundo: "El Profeta".

"¡Wormtail!" exclamó con gran furia al leer uno de las tantas notas.

"Si amo, mi señor" respondió un hombre bajito y algo desnutrido, entrando en el cuarto apresurado, y llevándose por delante uno que otro adorno o mesa.

Este hombre también tenía un nombre que ya no utilizaba, Peter Pettigrew, y era una simple rata. Literalmente, ya que siendo un animagus podía convertirse en una.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el Lord sin darle importancia a los quejidos del caído.

"Un diario, mi señor" respondió Pettigrew levantándose.

"_Crucio!_" lo maldijo Riddle por la falta de respeto en aquella obvia respuesta.

El hombre comenzó a retorcerse por el suelo chillando de dolor y tratando de disculparse a gritos.

"Lo siento, señor, por supuesto que usted ya sabía lo que el objeto era, lo siento" dijo Peter arrastrándose hacia la túnica de su amo para besarla.

"Responde ahora mi pregunta" ordenó el tenebroso mago, pateando la cara de Wormtail.

"¿Hay algo allí que lo aqueje, milord?" inquirió Pettigrew curioso, que aun no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo su amo.

Voldemort le alcanzó el diario a la rata mientras que con un movimiento de su varita aparecía una copa de vino en su mano.

"¡Oh! Señor, ¿no estaba enterado de esta acción de los sangre sucia?" consultó el vasallo con indiscreción, distraído por la nota.

"_Imperio!_ Golpéate la cabeza con la pared hasta que yo te detenga" decretó Riddle cada vez más furioso por la evasión del tema en cuestión.

"Para que aprendas cómo dirigirte a tu amo" murmuró Marvolo deteniendo con estas palabras la incesante tarea de la rata, que tenía ahora un hilo de sangre colgando de un corte sobre su ceja derecha.

"Si señor, lo siento señor. Es cierto señor, que los sangre sucia se han enterado de parte de la historia del chico Potter, y hacen ahora películas sobre él" explicó rápidamente el herido, miedoso de que lo castigaran nuevamente.

"¿Y cómo es esto que para muchos, tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la de los sangre inmunda, termino pareciendo un chiste?" susurró con ira el Lord.

"Bueno señor, parece que quien lo representa no llega a mostrar en su totalidad su… digamos… presencia… y sus movimientos con la varita se podrían hasta considerar algo afeminados" manifestó Peter, cubriéndose con los brazos en caso de que su explicación fuera seguida de otra inminente tortura.

"¿Qué?" gritó Voldemort haciendo temblar el lugar completo, a tal punto de que algunos Death Eaters curiosos comenzaron a espiar cuál podía ser el origen de tal rabia en su señor.

Luego de más gritos, la copa de vino volando contra la cara de Pettigrew, una que otra tortura, tanto a la rata como a curiosos descubiertos, y demás inconvenientes; se acordó que Lord Voldemort vería la película en la que se representaba su gran regreso a la comunidad. Hubo un gran revuelo por esta noticia y se logró la mayor reunión de Death Eaters en un mismo lugar después de mucho tiempo.

"Pasen los pochoclos." "Por acá la gaseosa." "Che, alguien acá está fumando porro." "¡Conviden!" "¿Me pasan los pochoclos de una vez?"

"¡Silencio!" ordenó Riddle que comenzaba a molestarse de tanto alboroto.

La película comenzó a correr y luego de unas tortuosas horas para varios, Pettigrew se ocupó de apagar el reproductor de imágenes.

"¿Qué carajo son esas capuchas que nos pusieron?" "Yo no soy tan afeminado" "Nos hacen ver como unos inútiles." "Que buen porro boludo, pasa el número de tu dealer." "¡Nadie me pasó el pochoclo!"

"_Crucio!_" condenó Voldemort uno por uno a los presentes.

Una vez que los lamentos terminaron y el lugar se encontraba en silencio, los Death Eaters se sentaron en ronda alrededor de su señor.

"Yo recuerdo haber sido mucho más amenazante en aquella ocasión, y esta mediocre representación no hace muestra de ello" manifestó el Lord, preguntándose a quién tenía que matar en castigo de aquella broma de mal gusto que había sido la escena.

"Oh sí, señor, por supuesto" "A mí me dio miedo." "A vos todo te da miedo." "Yo estoy re volado." "¿Al final había pochoclo?"

"Wormtail, ¿hay algo más que deba saber respecto a esta horrible escena?" preguntó el damnificado, ganando así el silencio.

"Bueno, hicieron también un videojuego" murmuró la rata alejándose un poco, tratando de escudarse detrás de uno de los Death Eaters.

Esta revelación por supuesto logró que todos los presentes acordaran jugar aquel juego y el que primero llegara al nivel donde aparecía su Lord se lo mostraría a los demás.

"Acá ni siquiera aparecemos." "Están nuestras voces al menos." "Quedamos incluso más inútiles que en la película." "¿No se supone que estábamos corriendo alrededor de una especie de jaula y ellos flotaban o algo así?" "Me parece que ese día también estabas drogado." "¿Hoy tampoco hay pochoclo?"

"¿Es el nivel más fácil del juego? ¿Yo soy el nivel más fácil del juego? ¿Yo? ¿En mi gran regreso?" vociferó Lord Voldemort haciendo que todos los concurrentes temblaran a cada palabra.

"Esto es el colmo, estoy harto. Quiero una reunión con los responsables para que muestren públicamente mi versión de los hechos" reclamó Riddle irritado, mientras que todos desaparecían del lugar en busca de cumplir el deseo de su amo.

Finalmente lo único que ganaron fue una entrevista a nivel mundial de Marvolo en un programa muy reconocido. No requirió más que un par de contactos y uno que otro _Imperio_. La entrevista saldría al aire de forma televisiva, tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle eran testigos de la misma.

A partir de acá pasa a ser lo que dicen los entrevistadores_ en _**negrita**, lo que dice Voldemort en normal y lo que dicen los televidentes en _cursiva_.

"**Estamos aquí a razón de sus peticiones señor Innombrable." (Cartelitos de risa en la pantalla alrededor de Marvolo, cosa de la que él no puede enterarse por no tener un monitor a la vista).**

"Por favor, pueden llamarme Lord Voldemort."

"_O asqueroso reptil." "Harry callate que quiero escuchar."_

"**¿Qué es lo que hizo que quisiera reunirse con nosotros?" (Cartelitos de moscas encima de la cabeza del Lord).**

"Vi tanto la película como el juego que muestra mi gran regreso, y no estoy de acuerdo con la representación de los hechos."

"**¿Tiene usted acaso, otra versión?" (Pájaros Cucú en la pantalla.)**

"Por supuesto, y en la misma se darían cuenta como Potter no se enfrentó realmente a un error mío sino de mis servidores."

"**¿A qué se refiere exactamente?" (Una nariz digitalmente agregada, comienza a crecer como la de Pinocho).**

"Muy bien, la noche en que yo regresé fue en un cementerio enorme, muy espacioso, cosa que no se muestra realmente en ninguna de las dos representaciones."

"**Bien, pero eso no explica realmente cómo se desarrollaron las cosas."**

"Lo sé, estaba dando una ambientación. Cuando salí del caldero sentí nuevamente la vida corriendo dentro de mí… no una vida completa realmente, pero vida al fin."

"_¡Pasen el puto pochoclo!"_

"No sólo que en un par de movimientos de mi varita torturé al muchacho con algunos Cruciatus, sino que también lo revolee un poco por el lugar, golpeándolo contra las tumbas, para que sangrara un poco más."

"_¡Mentiroso!" "Bueno Harry, no es importante." "Pero Hermione, ¿no lo esta calumniando? ¿No tiene derecho a quejarse?" "¡Me importa un carajo lo que piense él, vos, o el público, yo solamente quiero escuchar!"_

"**Suena brutal." (Cartelitos de zetas alrededor de los entrevistadores).**

"Lo fue, pero tenía que enseñarle al chico una lección. Además de que tenía que atontarlo un poco por si quisiera escaparse, tengo que ser precavido. No que el muchacho tenga un gran cerebro realmente, lo de atontarlo fue principalmente por entretenimiento."

"_¡Hijo de re mil…!" "¡Shhh!"_

"**En fin, lo atontó, ¿entonces?" (Un cuchillo digitalmente agregado en la cabeza de Voldemort).**

"Lo solté para darle una muerte digna. No soy un monstruo, me gusta darle integridad a mis victimas antes de exterminarlas."

"**Muy honorable de su parte…" (Cartelitos en la pantalla poniéndole cuernitos y fuego a Voldemort). **

"Trato de inculcar lo mismo en mis partidarios, no siempre con mucho éxito. Lestrange le dio bastante oportunidad al pulgoso perro de Potter por ejemplo."

_(Gritos, puteadas y amenazas de fangirls)._

"_¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de Sirius?" "¡Shh!" "¿No tenés incluso un poco de respeto por la memo…?" "¡Shhh!"_

"**Eso ya se va de nuestra historia."**

"Lo siento, simplemente valía la pena mencionarlo. Erhem, nuestra historia. Bien, tiré un par de Avada Kedavra al aire para asustarlo, y él después asumió que era un chico con reflejos, veloz y un mago con habilidades mientras que me tomó a mí como un viejo sin puntería. Lo que quiero decir es que lo hice a propósito para asustarlo un poco."

"_¡Me apuntó! ¡Si no ponía detrás de las lápidas no contaría el cu…!" "¡Cállense de una puta vez!"_

"**Muy entendible de su parte."**

"Obviamente. Finalmente me cansé de tanta vuelta, así que le apunté derecho al pecho, pero no conté con la ineptitud de mis sirvientes que dejaron suelto un alumno por ahí que se metió en el medio haciendo Accio a la copa, que era un Portkey. Por esto el rayo le dio a él, suministrándoles el escape a Potter y el cadáver del entrometido."

"_¡Cedric ya estaba muerto!"_

_(Sollozos de Cho). (La escritora golpeando a Cho). "¡Superalo dramática de mierda!"_

"_Me parece que este porro me está haciendo ver cosas raras en la pantalla."_

"_¡Basta! Me voy a comprar pochoclo."_

"**Entonces lo que usted dice es que la versión de Harry Potter es incorrecta, ¿acaso está tratando de darlo a entender como un mentiroso?"**

"No sé si mentiroso sería la palabra. Creo que el muchacho cree ciegamente en su versión, por su necesidad de llamar la atención. Mi buen amigo Severus me hizo presente su situación. Está aquí con nosotros. Siéntate al lado mío por favor y explica mi punto respecto a Potter por favor."

Lo que dice Severus Snape pasa a estar en subrayado.

_(Grititos de fangirls, más uno que otro desmayo). "¡Te amo!"_

_(Gritos de furia de fans, más abucheos). "¡Asesino!"_

_(Más gritos en el fondo.) "¡Dumbledore está vivo!"_

"_¿Qué hace ahí ese…?" "No jodas y seguí escuchando."_

"Buenas noches."

"**Hay presentes muchas fans suyas, ¿algunas palabras al respecto?"**

Suspiro) "If you turn to page 438…"

_(Más grititos y desmayos de fangirls)._

"Severus, hablábamos de Potter."

"Potter es simplemente un regular alumno. Un adolescente con necesidad de atención incluso más arrogante que los delincuentes de su padre y su padrino."

_(Fangirls gritan y algunas empiezan a tirar ropa interior)._

_(Shippers de Sirius y James abuchean y tiran cosas filosas, que lamentablemente para muchos fallan su objetivo)._

"**¿Pero cómo explica esto que haya mentido sobre el regreso del señor Lord Voldemort aquí presente?" (Cartelitos de corazoncitos alrededor de Marvolo y Severus).**

"El muchacho cree ciegamente en estas historias que crea en su cabeza. Hay una división especial en San Mungo que estaría muy complacida de tratar sus desvaríos. En particular si las mismas son causadas por la cicatriz causada por mi señor, de la que Potter se siente tan orgulloso."

"**Se ha dicho que esta le creo una aparente conexión con su señor." (Cartelitos de chupamedias alrededor de Snape).**

"Otro de sus desvaríos."

"**¿Cómo explica entonces que tantas veces hubiera sabido a veces lo que fuera a suceder producto de sus planes o que pareciera saber lo que usted pensaba o sentía?"**

"Potter muchas veces mete su nariz donde no le llaman, y lo que escucha, en su mundo de ilusión, lo transforma en parte de sus desvaríos. El supuesto prodigio al que seguramente se están refiriendo es el intento de asesinato hacia el señor Weasley. En aquella ocasión, probablemente Potter había escuchado una conversación respecto a que a Arthur le tocaba hacer guardia, y los peligros que aquello pudiera implicar. Su cerebro simplemente hizo suma de probabilidades, lo que realmente se podría entender como un prodigio de su parte, y en un caso de suerte hizo un alboroto para llamar la atención de lo que pudiere estar pasándole al anteriormente nombrado. Cuando se enviaron espías a chequear su estado, Weasley se asustó por el alboroto, y se tropezó con el allí escondido enviado de mi señor. Como podrán entender a partir de mi declaración, Potter no tuvo ninguna premonición ni nada similar, sino que fue de hecho el causante de aquel incidente.

"_Asqueroso…" "Ya sé…" "¡Mentiroso, bastardo! ¡Mi papá no se tropezó con esa bestia! ¡La Bestia se tropezó con él!"_

_(Ya casi no quedan fangirls en pie de tanto gritar.)_

_(Varios fans en general se durmieron durante el monologo. Incluyendo a la autora)._

"**Bueno, creo que se nos está acabando el tiempo, agradecemos su presencia".**

"Un placer."

"Un gusto…" (Giro de ojos en señal de hartazgo).

_(Grititos de las pocas fangirls que quedaban en pie)._

"**Los asesinatos prontos que tenga planeados por favor fuera de cámara."**

"Por supuesto."

"_Incluso si lo dijo en chiste creo que todavía no entiende a quién le está hablando." "No se puede ver nada con ustedes si no saben dejar de hablar." "Perdón el atraso, ¿llegué tarde?" "El programa ya termina profesor, ¿qué es esa bolsa tan grande?" "Traje chocolates."_

"Señor…" (Le susurra algo al oído).

"Por favor, adelante. Todavía nos quedan unos segundos."

_(Entra Lestrange y saluda a cámara). "Sos el siguiente, intento de cuñado." (Guiño a la cámara)._

_(Gritos de odio de fangirls y cosas volando, más insultos). "¡Asesina!" "¡Puta!" "¡Te odio!" "¡Sirius está vivo!"_

_(Un par de personas se levantan y aplauden. Una que otra hace grititos de fangirl. Léase la autora en un ataque de locura). "¡Sos lo máximo!" "¡Olvidate de tu Lord y casate conmigo!"_

_(Shippers de Remus y Sirius gritan, le tiran cosas a Lestrange y los pocos presentes que le habían gritado cosas positivas) "¡Padfoot y Moony por siempre!"_

_(Remus niega con la cabeza) "¡No se lo voy a permitir!" "Ay Harry, tampoco es para tanto alboroto de tu parte." "Tengo que apoyar a Hermione en esto Harry, es una amenaza vacía. No es como si estuviera esperando a Lupin en la puerta." (Ron se levanta a chequear tres veces la cerradura mirando cuatro veces por la mirilla)._

"**Buenas noches y miren nuestro próximo programa en el que nos reunimos con un tal Frodo que insiste en que no es el amante de Sam." (Pasan los créditos).**

Ya terminado el programa hay un gran alboroto en la sala de descanso donde se destapan algunas botellas de champagne, se comenta lo recientemente sucedido y se repite el programa para quien quisiera verlo. Entre risas y gritos el conductor del show se las había ingeniado para escabullirse y estaba ya lejos del lugar.

"Salgo muy bien en cámara" se aprobó Riddle, apreciando sus facciones en un monitor.

"Por supuesto mi señor" murmuró Snape con una mueca de asco ya que el exceso de maquillaje mostraba al Lord el triple de pálido.

"¿Pero qué…?" Voldemort comenzó a notar a medida que avanzaba la grabación los cartelitos que aparecían de vez en cuando. Algunos avivados comenzaron a salir del lugar silenciosamente tratando de salvarse del imperioso ataque de cólera que anunciaba el rostro de Marvolo.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" comenzó a tirar el tirano agravado.

Snape estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con una taza de té en su mano derecha acercándola a sus labios y sosteniendo el platito de la misma con la izquierda, observando con asco a los que caían muertos a su alrededor, mientras que una cantidad de fangirls coladas se amontonaban en una ventana a sacarle fotos, tirarle más ropa interior y esquivar rayos verdes perdidos en el aire.

Lestrange le hacía porras a su señor saltando de un amplio sofá cantando y gritando como una cheerleader, y a su lado, en el mismo acto, la colada de la autora.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
